20 Years Later
by Riley W.M. Rookes
Summary: What happened to Cammie 20 years after she graduated? She's now 38.
1. Chpt 1: Another year

**A/N: This is my first fan fiction, I am so excited!**

**I don't post often because I have really really bad writer's block, but I'll try to post once a month at the least.**

**ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned the Gallagher series, but I don't, please don't sue my Ally Carter.**

* * *

"Why do you come?" the leader questions.

"To learn her skills. Honor her sword. And keep her secrets!"

"To what end do you work?"

"To the cause of justice and light," the students answer.

"How long will you strive?"

"For all the days of our lives!"

At the end of the chant, Headmistress Macey McHenry's begins the announcements of the day, including the news that the Blackthorne Boys have permanently joined the academy this semester. Sorry, Blackthorne Boys, on my last mission for the CIA, I accidentally destroyed the campus buildings of the Blackthorne Institute for Boys.

Things have changed so much since I was a student here at the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women over twenty years ago. We still teach advanced martial arts in PE, crack CIA codes in computer science, and study chemical warfare. Our students can hack computers and tap phones. But I no longer see the teachers who taught me sitting at the staff table, but instead those seats are filled with my old classmates and good friends who are now professors here at Gallagher Academy. The "mad scientist" Dr. Fibs has been replaced with my often-clumsy but not-so-crazy friend Dr. Elizabeth Sutton. Macey McHenry, a descendant of the original founder Gillian Gallagher, is the new Headmistress, taking the place of my recently retired mother. My British friend Rebecca Baxter, or Bex as she is called, has replaced Mr. Smith and is teaching "Countries of the World". Grant is now teaching "Ancient Languages" instead of Mr. Moskawitz. Jonas has replaced Ms. Hancock in "Protection Enforcement", and my husband Zach and I team teach "Culture and Assimilation" and "Covert Operations".

Zach and I look over our attendance sheet for Culture and Assimilation: some names pop out, the names of our friends' children.

Last Name First Name Gender

Abrams Cameron Male

Baxter Blaire Female

Goode-Morgan Gretchen Female

McHenry Mathew Male

McHenry Molly Female

Sutton Edward Male

"Well, looks like Jimmy Abrams' son is becoming a spy," Zach mutters.

"Maybe he's Josh's nephew," I reply. Zach will always call Josh, Jimmy. Some things never change even after twenty years.

After dinner, there is a staff meeting. Dr. Sutton and Ms. Baxter look just as shocked as I feel.

"Macey McHenry, What were you thinking!" Ms. Baxter explodes.

"Bex, what is the matter?" Macey asks as though Bex Baxter had asked for help on her homework.

" Your judgment is…" Bex begins to snap.

"Josh Abram's son or nephew is becoming a spy!" interrupts Dr. Sutton. We all know the end of Bex's sentence, "the bloody matter", so no one really cares that Liz Sutton is interrupting.

"Liz, Cameron Abram's test scores are as good as yours were when you were a student thirty years ago. He will join the academy for this reason. I'm sorry Cammie that this is your ex-boyfriend's son," Macey explains.

"Let's just hope Josh doesn't find out about the academy being a school for spies. Remember what happened last time, it is all fun and games until someone gets their memory erased," I comment, remembering a CoveOps midterm from thirty years ago.

"Tomorrow's class will be interesting," Zach whispers to me. I was grateful that at least seventh graders don't have CoveOps (Cover Operations) but I wasn't looking forward to Culture and Assimilation where Cameron Abrams would be in the class.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I'm Cameron Morgan and this is Zachary Goode. You will call us Mrs. Morgan and Mr. Goode. Today's lesson is the history of the Gallagher Academy. First Mr. Goode will take attendance."

"Abrams, Cameron," Zach calls.

"Here!" exclaims a boy who looks just like his father with brown wavy hair, bright blue eyes, and an easy smile. Flashbacks occur when I close my eyes. The rest of the class goes by quickly. I let Zach do most of the talking.

My focus should be on teaching the students manners and history. They need to learn how to thwart international terrorists or how to reveal covert enemy spies and rogue double agents, but instead my focus is on the events of twenty years ago.

Zach "brush passes" me a note as we exit the room. My hopes of missing C&A (Culture and Assimilation) classes by taking the CoveOps classes on fieldtrips die as I read the note on the evapopaper (a type of paper you can swallow after you read the message).

Macey's only allowing CoveOps fieldtrips after all classes are over for the day. Don't be getting any ideas.  
-Z

Later I find my daughter Gretchen in my favorite alcove. She tells me about her first day of school in Swahili, one of the fourteen languages that I have taught her. I'm thrilled that she received her first crowbar today and camera/comms unit bracelet. She also learned how to disable a laser and hack into a satellite. I also find out several things about Cameron Abrams, some of them I wish I hadn't.

Things I Learned About Cameron Abrams

(A list by Cameron Morgan)

**1. He is named after me.  
2. His mother's name is DeeDee (Josh never broke up with his second girlfriend).  
3. He seems to like Gretchen.  
4. He is a lot like his father (he doesn't want to run a pharmacy when he grows up and he has fallen for a Morgan girl).  
Apparently Josh has forgotten me as much as I have forgotten him, which is very little. This is going to be a long year.**


	2. AN

I know, the first chapie was kinda written like you didn't know anything, but that's cause it was actually a school projet that was given to a teacher who didn't know anything about Gallagher Girls.

The web site won't take my chart. Here's a different version of the roster:

Abrams, Cameron (Male)  
Baxter, Blaire (Female)  
Goode-Morgan, Gretchen (Female)  
McHenry, Matthew (Male)  
McHenry, Molly (Female)  
Sutton, Edward (Male)


	3. Chpt 2: My First Day

**A/N: A lot of people are asking me to update, so I am. Thanks so much for reviewing! Love you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned the Gallagher series, but I don't.**

* * *

**Gretchen**

"People of the Gallagher Academy, who comes here?" Mrs. McHenry's voice fills the great hall.

"We are the siblings of Gillian," I chant with my peers at the tables.

"Why do you come?" the Mrs. McHenry questions.

"To learn her skills. Honor her sword. And keep her secrets!"

"To what end do you work?"

"To the cause of justice and light," the students answer.

"How long will you strive?"

"For all the days of our lives!"

At the end of the chant, Headmistress Macey McHenry's begins the announcements of the day, including the news that the Blackthorne Boys have permanently joined the academy this semester (the only announcement I have not heard before). Blah, blah, blah. I have heard all the other announcements last year from my mom and dad.

I am sooo excited about being here! It's great! I've heard about this place since I was three! I knew I would come here. Especially after Dad taught me about tailing someone, which I then used to figure out what presents he got Ty and me for Christmas. Sadly, he knew I would do that and got Mom to buy the presents for him.

Pros and Cons of going to the Gallagher Academy

Pro: Your parents are part of the staff, you can visit them at almost any time.

Con: Your parents are part of the staff, they know if I have homework and what I am doing.

Pro: Your Mom knows all the secret passages and have told you them.

Con: Most of them are blocked off.

Pro: You are learning to spy, you can try to figure out your parent's secrets.

Con: Your parents are better spies, they know how to counter my spying.

Pro: You have the most awesome teachers in the world, they are actually seasoned agents who are not on missions at the moment.

Con: The academy's reputation is a school for rich snobs who have powerful parents, so I get Gallagher glares every time I go to Roseville.

After dinner, I checked the sleeping arrangements.

Room #: 298  
Cameron Abrams  
Edward Sutton  
Matthew McHenry

Room #: 299  
Blaire Baxter  
Molly McHenry  
Gretchen Goode-Morgan

Yay! I am with my two best friends. I have known them since I was born! Well, almost. I met them when I was three months old.

"Gretch! This is great! We have a room together! With Molly!"

"Great Blaire. This will be fun. Matt and Eddie are next door. Where's Molly?"

"Don't know. I thought you knew."

"How should I know where she is? Last time I saw her I was at dinner with you." I get a shrug in response.

"I just got back from my mom's office," a familiar voice behind me smirks, "You didn't think I wouldn't check in with Mom first? I love having her here."

"Why? I mean I am trying to avoid my parents as much as possible!" Blaire stared. Blaire really was hoping to go somewhere in London, so her parents couldn't know everything she did. She is a very rules-optional person, while her mother is very cautious. My mom says Ms. Baxter used to be just like Blaire. We are still trying to figure out what changed.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I'm Cameron Morgan and this is Zachary Goode. You will call us Mrs. Morgan and Mr. Goode. Today's lesson is the history of the Gallagher Academy. First Mr. Goode will take attendance."

"Abrams, Cameron," Dad calls.

"Here!" exclaims a boy who has brown wavy hair, bright blue eyes, and an easy smile. He looks a lot like a younger version of Dad, but not quite. I notice that throughout the rest of the class, my mom seems to stare only at Cameron.

"Baxter, Blaire."

"Here!" my best friend yells from beside me. Attendance continues followed by a brief (and I mean brief) history of the academy. A mega review for me and my friends, who have known a much more detailed history for years.

Dad does most of the talking for the lesson. He forgot (or maybe he purposely didn't mention) that Gilly's parents did not approve of her interest in educating young girls or how Gilly tried to remove her family's crest as much as she could from the mansion.

At lunch I was sitting with my friends when the boy from C&A, Cameron Abrams sat down next to me.

"Umm, someone's sitting there."

"Who?"

"My good friend who's mother and grandfather have double-o ranks in MI6. You don't want to cross her."

"Which one is that, the girl of African heritage with the British accent or the pretty girl who's mother is headmistress?"

"The headmistress is not from MI6, MI6 is British. You figure it out."

"Meet me next to the lake during study hall?"he asked hopefully and left before Blaire returned.

Later my mom found me in a wonderful alcove. I tell her about my first day of school in Swahili, one of the fourteen languages that she taught me. I gush about getting my first crowbar and camera/comms unit bracelet. I also learned how to disable a laser and hack into a satellite. I even told her about the several things I found out about Cameron Abrams when I met with him during study hall.

Things I Learned About Cameron Abrams

(A list by Gretchen Goode-Morgan)

1. He is named after his father's first girlfriend.

2. His mother's name is DeeDee.

3. He seems to like me.

4. He doesn't want to run the family pharmacy when he grows up, but his father wants him to.

My mom seems a little distracted and I wonder if maybe she knows something I don't. That's a feeling I'm familiar with, she usually knows tons that I don't.


	4. Another AN

I m grounded, so I won't be posting for a while, but I will have tons of time to write.

Bye for now'  
Riley


	5. Chpt 3: Another Mission, Part 1

A/N: K, I'm, still grounded and my mom thinks i am doing homework, but here is the next Chappie.

**Cameron**

I look at the sleeping assignment to see if Gretchen is with her friends. At the end of the list, I see Gretchen's name.

Room #: 298  
Cameron Abrams  
Edward Sutton  
Matthew McHenry

Room #: 299  
Blaire Baxter  
Molly McHenry  
Gretchen Goode-Morgan

Pros and Cons of Gretchen's Sleeping Arrangement:

(A list by Cameron Morgan)

Pro: She is with all her friends.

Con: She is on one of the higher floors.

Pro: She is in my old room.

Con: She is next to Cameron Abrams's room.

Then I walk down to Macey's office for a staff meeting.

" I am sooo glad to see you! I have some news for you," Macey smiles.

OH NO! I know that smile. She has good news and bad news.

"The CIA just called to say that Zach has been chosen go on an operation in France and he can choose one person to go along!" Macey exclaims in an over-excited voice.

That's good news. Wait! Zach is leaving to go to France! That means I have to teach C&A by myself and if he chooses me to go along, who will teach C&A and Cove Ops! That's Bad Terrible News!

"OH NO!" I exclaim in front of everyone except Zach.

"What's wrong?" Bex and Grant both exclaim at the same time.

"JINX!" yells Bex. Bex has flirted with Grant since we returned to school, so we didn't mind, but I wished that Grant had jinxed Bex because Bex is so talkative, Grant doesn't talk much anyway.

"Macey McHenery, if Zach chooses me to go along, WHO will teach C&A and Covert Operations? And if he doesn't choose me, how will I survive teach Josh Abrams's son?" I ask in a high voice.

"If Zach does not choose you, that is your problem, if he does, I have a large selection of people to choose from to sub in for your two classes. You did not need to raise your voice so high, Mrs. Cameron Ann Morgan," Macey repremands, her smile replaced by a frown. Great! I'm in full name territory. I'm in trouble.

Zach enters the room. His face is grim.

"I just found out the details of my operation. Gallagher Girl, I want to choose you, but it's too dangerous. I am choosing Grant," he declares.

* * *

So, now a poll, should I let Cammie come along or should I make her teach Josh's son alone?

FYI: I need at least twenty votes before I publish again.


	6. Chpt 3: Another Mission, Part 2

Wow, I am disappointed. The last post was at least eight days ago, if not more and I didn't even get ten reviews! I know 20 of you guys follow this story. So, your punishment is that I am writing the oposite of what the poll wanted. Besides, that story line is more adventurous anyway.

* * *

Zach and I stand in our room. It is our last night together, maybe forever. Neither of us says a word. I am the first to break the silence.

"What were the details of your operation? Why can't I come?" I whine.

"I am chasing my mother. I want you safe and if she ever got you, she would kill you," he replies.

"I've chased your mother many times before and I've never gotten hurt," I cast him a withering look.

"Think about Gretchen. She will be so disappointed if neither of us are here her first year," he replies readily.

"She knows the difficulties of having two CIA parents. Neither of us were at her fifth grade graduation. She understood why," I snap back. I wait for a witty comeback. It is silent for one minute and 45 seconds before he responds. It feels like an hour.

" Cameron, you also need to learn how to teach Cameron Abrams without thinking about Josh," He explains slowly as he looks at the floor. I am stunned. For once Zach actually calls Josh, Josh, not Jimmy. He also called me Cameron, not Gallagher Girl, not even Cam or Cammie! I stare at him, with my mouth open, trying to form an answer.

"Please, let's not fight on my last night here," he pleaded with a desperate look in his eyes.

"I agree, but we know the most information about the circle and your mother. She knows how to hide from her students. She taught Grant and you. She will expect you to take Grant, to keep me safe. My father started this hunt, so I believe it is my job to finish it," I whisper with a lump in my throat. This was supposed to be a talk about strategy, not an emotional one.

"I already told the CIA Grant is going. It's too late to change it," he replies. I can tell he regrets not taking me originally.

"I have strings I can pull. I am the daughter of two of the best spies the agency has ever had," I smirk. My father also died on a mission, I add mentally. The CIA owes me big time.

"Fine, but make it quick. We have to say good-bye to Gretchen and Tyson," Zach smirks at me, "You persuade well."

I run to the phone smiling and dial the number.

"You have a second operative slot on your operation report, Operative Goode," I practically sing after I hang up the phone. Zach smiles and shakes his head as he walks to one of the two laptops in our bedroom closet. He enters his CIA account and reads aloud what is on the screen as I look over his shoulder.

"Operation: Mother Goose Chase, Operatives will travel to France to follow and capture the leader of the Circle of Cavan, a group of rogue agents, Mrs. Goode. Operative 1: Zachary Goode, locked in. Operative 2: Grant, locked in. Operative 3: undecided. Decide Operative? OK. Type Operative's name. C-A-M-E-R-O-N space A-N-N space M-O-R-G-A-N. OK. Lock in third operative? Yes. Operative 3: Cameron Ann Morgan, locked in. Report in two days at sunrise," Zach smirks. He logs out of his account and turns his office chair to look at me. Then, he says, "Happy Now? You're going." I smile back.

The only light in the room is from the computer screen and all I can see is Zach's face. He gives my one of his famous smirks as he stands up. I stand up too and fidget with the silver cross around my neck as he crept closer. We were so close I could feel his warm breath on my face. I close my eyes.

"I love you Gallagher Girl," he whispers and then he kisses me. I kiss him back. I could feel the warmth of his hands on the back of my neck with his lips on mine and I forgot everything.

There was a knock on the door and then it was over. The kiss only lasted five seconds, but it felt so good it felt like the kiss lasted hours and then all my troubles came flooding back.

"Mom? Dad?" Gretchen said through the door. I went to the door and opened it. Gretchen walked in wearing her pajamas and a sad look on her face.

" What's wrong kiddo?" Zach asks as he walks towards me.

"I heard you talking. You're chasing Grammy?" Gretchen asked with wide eyes.

"No, we're chasing Grandma Goode. You never met her. Grampy died because of her. Gretch, you must understand that Mrs. Goode wants me dead, her daughter-in-law. Your father and I have to stop her. We are the only ones who can," I explain.

"I understand. I always do, but Tyson won't. He's turning ten tomorrow. It's his first double digit birthday. He won't understand because this has never happened to him before."

We leave tomorrow night, hon. Ty's Birthday is tomorrow. We won't miss it. Now, go to bed, Gretch," Zach commands. Gretchen leaves our room.

" We had better start packing."

"OK."


	7. Chpt 4: My First Sneak Out

I know, the dialogue with Jordan is really lame.

Oh, and I haven't done a disclaimer, so here it is for the whole book.  
I wish I owned the Gallagher Girls, but Ally Carter does. Don't sue me.

* * *

**Gretchen**

"Do you really think it's worth it? Do you really think it's worth sneaking out to see some boy? Do you think it's safe to sneak out to see some boy? We haven't even had Cove Ops training yet! How did you even meet him?" Eddie snaps after I tell him where I am going.

"Ignoring the first four statements, I'll answer the last two. I've had my own training. Remember over fifth grade winter break, I went to Thailand and helped track the Circle of Cavan with my parents. As of how I met this boy, last summer my mom brought me to Roseville with you guys. Our cover was what we were, Gallagher Academy hopefuls, but instead my mom was scouting the area for Cavan members and we were her cover, if you guys forgot.-"

"We haven't forgotten," whispered Matt.

"Well, as when we were allowed to explore on our owns, I met a guy on the street. He doesn't know I'm a Gallagher Girl in any sense of the words. I liked him. He seemed nice."

"You've gone crazy Gretchen, crazy. Sneaking out of campus for a boy, not as though you can ever even receive extra credit,"muttered Eddie.

"Well, what's going to be your cover if you get caught in the halls?" asked Molly.

"Use the secret passage near the faculty bedrooms, say I'm visiting Mom and Dad to say goodnight. It's my right to say goodnight to my parents" I reply.

"But, you can't wear your jammies to go see him!" Blaire yells.

"Don't yell so loud. The walls aren't too thick and Cameron Abrams is asleep, we don't want to wake him," Matt whispered. It was true. Five of us were crammed into the small, dark secret compartment between our two rooms.

"I'll bring a change of clothes and a bag," I reply to Blaire. It truly is that easy, I think.

Sitting on the bench in Roseville square, I notice someone has engraved something on the bench. It was a heart and arrow that had C.S. + J.A. The handwriting was familiar somehow, but at that very moment, I was drawing a blank. I know I had seen that writing somewhere, but where?

I was brought out of my thoughts when a tall boy with dark hair and brown eyes came to sit next to me.

"Hi, I think I've seen you before, were you here this summer?"

"Yep, I was. My mom was showing me around. I moved here a couple weeks ago."(not a lie)

"Really, so, what's your name?"

"I'm Gretchen Goode - Morgan. Who are you?"

"I'm Jordan Woods. So, what grade are you in?"

"Seventh, and you?"

"Same. I've gotta go, so I guess I'll see you in school? There is only one seventh grade teacher."

"Oh, my parents teach me."(again, not a lie)

"Oh, I guess I'll see you around then. Bye."

"Bye."

I got back to school using the same passage that I used to get out. I had changed into my pajamas in the tunnel, which coincidentally is right outside my parents' room. Truth be told, I really was planning to say good night to my parents, but when I got to their door, I heard whispers.

"Why can't I come?" my mom asked.

"I am chasing my mother. I want you safe and if she ever got you, she would kill you," Dad replies.

"I've chased your mother many times before and I've never gotten hurt."

"Think about Gretchen. She will be so disappointed if neither of us are here her first year."

"She knows the difficulties of having two CIA parents. Neither of us were at her fifth grade graduation. She understood why," Mom snapped back, unknown by them, that was the year that I knew I was destined to become a spy (long story short, I followed them to work one day and got in lots of trouble). It was silent for a while.

I am still reeling from what they had said. Chasing Grammy? She's taking care on Ty and she took care of me before I came here. I thought she loved my mom. I mean she's my mom's mom! Why should she want to kill my mom?

"Mom? Dad?" I ask. Mom opens the door. The room's dark and the only light in the room is from the computer. I walk in.

" What's wrong kiddo?" Dad asks as he walks towards Mom.

"I heard you talking. You're chasing Grammy?" I ask in disbelief.

"No, we're chasing Grandma Goode. You never met her. Grampy died because of her. Gretch, you must understand that Mrs. Goode wants me dead, her daughter-in-law. Your father and I have to stop her. We are the only ones who can," Mom explains.

"I understand. I always do, but Tyson won't," I say and it's true, "He's turning ten tomorrow. It's his first double digit birthday. He won't understand because this has never happened to him before."

We leave tomorrow night, hon. Ty's Birthday is tomorrow. We won't miss it. Now, go to bed, Gretch," Dad orders. I leave the room and that's exactly what I did.

* * *

I am sooo disappointed. No new reviews, I'm starting to wonder why I am doing this. I mean, I am indefinitely banned from this site. Why am I even sneaking on here?


	8. Chpt 5: On Our Way

**A/N: I'm with my Dad, so I'm allowed to be on this site! So, every other week I can post a new chappie! Also, I need reviews!**

* * *

**Cameron**

The next day was Saturday. We go see Tyson, my son, who is with my mom. Grant comes with us because from New York, we will drive to D.C. Gretchen tries out her homemade GPS in the back seat.

"MOM! DAD! GRETCH! You're here!" a boy with sandy hair and dark eyes yells as he runs across the front yard of a suburban house.

"Happy tenth Ty!" Gretchen yells back, crushing the boy in a bear hug.

"Hey Kiddo, Happy Birthday," I give my son a kiss on the forehead.

"Happy Birthday, son. This is an old classmate of mine," Zach introduces Grant.

"Hey Tyson, I'm Grant. So pleased to meet you," Grant said. He extends his hand for a handshake.

"Hi Grant, pleased to meet you, too," Tyson says, returning the handshake. Mrs. Dalby would be proud, I thought. Smiling, I turned, nearly bumping into my mother.

"Hi Mom!"

"Hey! Come on in! You must be exhausted," my mom welcomes us.

We get inside and put Tyson's gifts on the table and go into the kitchen. Tyson was sitting behind a birthday cake. We did all the birthday rituals and before I could believe it, the day was over.

We went into Gretchen's room to say good night and good-bye. Then we went into Tyson's room.

"Good night Mom and Dad. See you in the morning," Tyson mumbles sleepily.

"Actually, we won't be here tomorrow. We have to go to Langley with Grant," Zach hesitates.

"Oh, you have work don't you," Tyson said, slightly crestfallen.

"Yes, we have a job to do. But we will probably come back. In two years you will go to school with Gretchen and you will be able to see us much more," I remind him, trying to lighten the mood.

"Probably?" Tyson asks.

"Ask Grammy," Zach replies, "Good night Ty. We need to leave." He gives Tyson a hug.

"Night Ty," I give him a kiss and tuck him into bed. Zach and I walk out of Tyson's room and find Grant. As we leave, my mom gives us a send off.

"Be careful," My mom warns. This reminded me of the last time I saw my dad. We were saying Good Bye as he was driving to Langley.

"We will be. Anyway, I'm traveling with her son. She won't want to hurt him, so she won't try to hurt me if he's around," I grin. I smile and punch Zach lightly in the arm.

"Ouch, Gallagher Girl! That hurt," he jokes smirking. I laugh. Grant is driving the car and I am in the back seat with Zach. We plan to sleep during the drive.

Things I learned during this Drive:

(A list by Cameron Morgan)

Grant is the best driver in the world.

Grant is as quiet as a mouse.

The back of a minivan is much more comfortable than you think and much more comfortable than it was during my junior year.

I fell asleep on Zach's shoulder feeling completely safe.

" Gallagher Girl, wake up," a deep voice whispered in my ear. It sounds just like my dad.

"Five more minutes Dad," I mumble half asleep.

"Gallagher Girl, it's me. We're at Langley, Wake up!" that deep voice whispers again. I know it's not my dad. My pillow is pulled up from under my head and my head falls about two feet too far.

"OK! I'm up, but now I have a Tylenol head ache," I grumble, trying to sound angry.

I hear Zach smirk and I get up. Yes, that's how well I know his smirk, I can hear it and it isn't even an audible noise!

"Morning Gallagher Girl," Zach greets with much unneeded enthusiasm. I yawn, stretch, and hop out of the car. Yep, we're at Langley. We all walk inside together.

"Go to counter number three," Zach suggests.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because we know for certain the person at counter three is not from the Circle of Cavan."

"Fine." We all walk to counter 3.

"CAMMIE! Long time, no see!" the lady at Counter 3 says.

"Hi Tina, I reply. GREAT! Just who I wanted to see, the loudest Gallagher Girl I know, probably the loudest Gallagher Girl in history. She will probably ruin our cover, but I guess it is certain she's not a Cavan member. She couldn't be bribed with her own life to join the group who once kidnapped, tortured and is now trying to kill one of her best friends.

"First, go see Solomon, then catch this plane," Tina winks and smiles, "Off you go. Ba-bye."


	9. Chpt 6: Check, Check, Check, UmmmCheck!

**Tina**

I had kinda known Cammie would come to check in with me. Then again, did she really have a choice, very few people knew about this mission cause the CIA is (sadly) crawling with Cavan members. Had she tried to check in at any other counter, the receptionist would have stared at her and said she was CRAZY! There was no Operation Mother Goose Chase to them. That operation was only real to: Joe Solomon, the CIA director (Abigail Solomon, maiden name: Cameron), Anna Fetterman, a lady who was Gallagher Alumni in one of the labs, the operatives themselves, and me.

But I was still surprised to see her all the same, she was the chameleon who was always hiding while I was loud and always attracting attention, hence I am a receptionist (where I can't do any "real harm" with my "uncocious attention attraction"). I was especially surprised to see her without Bex, who was on the check-in sheet. I was starting to worry about her. If she doesn't get her in the next ten minutes, I will have to say that she did not come for a call-in and is presumably missing. That will be really bad cause if that happens the question, "Why was she calling in?" is the first asked and the answer would blow the whole operation!

Nine minutes and thirty seconds later a tall, lean figure appears before me.

"I'm sorry I'm late, Macey didn't want me to come and was considering to not let me bloody come!" a british accent grumbles.

"Lucky you came now, thirty seconds from now, You would be presumed missing and the operation would be canceled. Go see Solomon and then catch this plane. Off you go, ba-bye." I handed her a ticket and watched her make her way to the waiting seats. I wonder if Cammie even knew Bex was coming. It didn't seem as though anything was wrong when I talked to her earlier and missing an operative is something considered to be very wrong.

I got my answer when I heard someone yell, "What on Earth are you doing here!"


	10. Chpt 7: Details

**A/N: **Besides Dark. Angel. From. Above (thanks for the review), I am disappointed. The last post has been up for a long time and I got one review, JUST ONE! I mean, come on, that's just sad. New policy: I don't post till I get at least 10 useful posts, no exceptions. When I say useful, I mean something more that, "Post again soon".

* * *

**Cameron**

After talking to Tina, the three of us headed for the seating area to wait for Solomon. Yes, Mr. Joe Solomon, ex-CoveOps teacher at the Gallagher Academy, ex-wanted person by the CIA and MI6, ex-Circle of Cavan member, best friend of my late father, the fatherly figure of my adolescent my life, and last (but not least) my uncle of fifteen years. But, Solomon's never late, at least never not purposely late. So, why are we sitting here five minutes after we are supposed to be? Anna Fetterman, an old classmate of mine is standing in front of the door, waiting for someone to arrive. I thought she was going to show us to Solomon, she did look at us expectantly when we sat down, maybe I was mistaken. Five minutes later, Bex walks to join us.

"What on Earth are you doing here!" I shout at Bex. She should be back at the Academy. I mean seriously! She's not on a mission. If she were, she would have told Macey and the rest of the staff, it would be protocol to at least tell us she needed to leave for a couple of days!

"Well, I am part of your group. There is no bloody reason to scream about it. You didn't think I would decline Solomon's invitation to join you, I haven't done any field work for months and he said they needed a female operative," she explained. Why did they need another female operative? I'm a female operative!

"If nobody's noticed, I'm a female operative," I point out. Of course, then Anna joined us.

"Please follow me, now that all of you are here, Solomon will see you," she smiled and led us through the doors into a long hallway. We entered the doorway directly in front of us, Anna Fetterman and the door disappeared behind us. The room was obviously sound proof, the black foam that coated all the walls (including the ceiling) made the door invisible to us. The floor was black marble and in the center was a rectangular stainless steel table with five stainless steel chairs. There were no air vents and I could see no other doors, but I obviously was wrong when Solomon walked through a door in front of us. Which made me wonder if there were air vents that I couldn't see. My thoughts were shattered at the sound of Solomon's voice.

"Sit." Of course we all did, Bex and I at one side, Zach and Grant at the other, and Solomon at the head of the table.

"We only needed two operatives originally. How did that number increase to four?" Solomon asked.

"We were going to ask you that Solomon," Grant mumbled.

"I'm willing to explain. We expected Operative Goode to choose Operative Morgan. Instead, he chose Operative Anderson. A female operative was needed so when Operative Morgan called, we accepted her readily. But, since she is wanted by the COC, she needed someone to be with her at all times, another female, due to obvious reasons that just crossed our minds, Operative Baxter was contacted. Now, that is pretty irrelevant. On to your legends. Here are the folders," Solomon explained, while handing us manila envelopes. I opened mine.

Name

Alissa Lillian Andrews

Birthday

Febuary 16, 1989

Relations

Nettie Samantha Drews (calls her Sammy, Sammy hates her first name) is her best friend since pre-school.

Milton Peter Lint is really suspicious, no way is she going to be alone or let Sammy be alone with this guy.

Sam Joseph Greene is the cool guy who is Sammy's fiancee. He gained Alissa's trust after about a year of knowing each other.

Personality

Quiet, pensive, doesn't give trust easily, tidy, cautious, reserved

Other Notes

Mother works at a public school as a 5th grade teacher

Father is a plumber.

Born and raised in London, Britain.

Went to an all girls Catholic boarding school in high school, St. Bernadette's Catholic School for Girls. It is a small school with 300 students.

Roommates were Sammy and Francine (Franny).

She and Sammy Skype with Franny every Sunday afternoon.

Went to Oxford college with Sammy, both on intuition scholarship, Fanny went to Harvard.

Has a Master's degree in Biology.

Only people she trusts can call her Ali.

She's a bit fidgety.

Loves traveling the world, crème brûlée, her laptop, and the color purple.

Her hobbies are: reading, drawing, and knitting.

She is allergic to dust, pollen, and cats.

Hates strangers, uncomfortable clothing, lazy people, and spiders

There were no passports or IDs or pocket junk in there, strange, but then I found out why.

"Time's up. Have you memorized everything? Hope so, we have an itinerary, let's see … oh, disguises!" Solomon chattered a little too cheerfully.

"So, what do you think about your legend?" Zach asks as we walk into the room that Solomon had come out of.

"Meh, not the best. I can pull it off easily, she's a mixture of Liz and I, name's Alissa. I can't tell you more till you tell me who you are. Sorry, it's my cover."

"I'm Milton. I'm a good friend of Sam's," Zach introduces his cover to me.

"Oh, is that so," I start.

"No talking to each other. You two don't know each other until you meet at the Airport. OK?" Solomon says from behind us. We enter the disguises department and are split up asap.

I leave with a british: passport, ID, driver's licence, and credit card. I am wearing a purple backpack, which holds a Mac laptop (which has a purple case), a purple water bottle, seven pairs of clothes (all with some purple of course), an iPhone (which has a purple skin on it), a purple flashlight/laser, a kindle with a purple cover, a purple classic iPod and pair of purple ear buds (it ended up to have no music, but was actually an audio and video recorder) a purple drawing pad that for some reason had a fiberglass cover (it would make a really nice weapon if you wanted to know,cough,cough), and a set of colored pencils, I mean daggers, with a purple pencil sharpener and purple eraser.

I also left with hazel eyes, a pair of green eyeglasses, pierced ears, a necklace with a amethyst pendant with a pair of matching earrings (they were supposedly a birthday present from a college sweetheart named Ryan, but were also comm units), a purple ring/lie-detector, a long-sleeved purple shirt with an owl on it, tan cargo pants, purple converse shoes a somewhat unfortunate nose, slightly differently shaped ears, and (of course) long-lasting temporary fingerprints.

In my many pant pockets (there were eight, I counted) I was carrying a purple pen-knife (no, not that type of pen knife, this one actually looked like a pen, but instead of ink there was a little needle, the shirt clip was a file, and if needed, it could be a dagger), a swiss army knife, a purple thumb drive that had a fingerprint recognition lock, some random keys with a key chain that took fingerprints and had a tracker in it, a wallet with ten pounds in it (YAY! money), and a pen that took DNA samples (it also actually has ink in it). Alissa really liked purple. I don't usually mind purple, but this was Henry the octopus (A/N: he belongs to the Wiggles, don't sue me!) purple and I found it obnoxious!

I was sent back to see Solomon and ran into a girl with pale skin, really dark and curly hair, green eyes, a small nose, and large ears. She was basically set up like me except in all turquoise, blue jeans, and a baby doll shirt with spaghetti straps.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to bump into you," I apologize in a british accent (it was time to use my cover since I now looked like my cover), who was she?

"Oh, no worries," she responded, also in a british accent. I continued on my was. About five minutes later, I sensed someone was following me. I looked around and saw that same girl behind me.

"So, what college did you go to?" I ask. I think it might be Bex, but I'm not sure. If she asks the next few questions as I think, I'll know it's actually her.

"Oxford. I knew someone who went to Harvard too. Where did you go?"

"Same place. Where did you go to High School?"

"St. Bernadette's Catholic School for Girls. It had about 300 students."

"Did you have room mates?"

"Yes, Alissa and Francine." It really is Bex. My gosh she looks different! I'm used to the cappichino-colored-skin girl with warm brown eyes who hates spaghetti straps with her entire heart.

"Hey Sammy! It's me Ali. Long time no see. How have you been?" I ask, more friendly now that I know she was not tailing me.

"We should probably get moving now, Solomon's not the type who should be kept waiting."

"Ok Sammy, let's go. I didn't recognize you."

"Same here. That's good."

* * *

**So, post something useful, NOW!**


	11. AN 3

Author's Notes

1) Love the wallflowers, Dark. Angel. From. Above, and bookbabe68, Thank you for the ONLY 3 reviews so far. That's kinda sad, saying that 151 people visited this last chapter in the last 20 days.

2) The years in the last chapter was confusing, so to clarify, Cammie's cover is 23 years old. She, however, is 38. In this story it's 2012 and Cammie graduated in 1992. In the first chapter, I made a typo. Cammie graduated 20 years ago, not thirty.

3) Can anyone think of any good code-names for Zach. Please give me some. These will count towards another chapter of the story.

4) I have another chapter ready, so please, REVIEW! I really want to post.

Sincerely,  
Riley W.M. Rookes


	12. Chpt 8: Disguised

**Here's the next chappie. I know I was supposed to wait for 5 more reviews, but I think I'm just going to abolish that rule. I don't have the self discipline to follow it, but that does NOT mean you can just stop reviewing. My new rule is I post the next time I can and I must have at least 1 review.**

* * *

**Rebecca**

As I was walking back to the room after my makeover, which had involved a little skin lightening (and when I say a little I mean I did a Michael Jackson, no offense, but I have bloody dark skin and I came out looking like bloody Macey except with curly hair and green eyes!) Then, someone ran into me.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to bump into you," she apologize in a british accent, who was she?

"Oh, no worries," I responded, in my native tongue. I continued on my way. About five minutes later, that girl from before turned on me and started bombarding me with questions.

"So, what college did you go to?" she ask.

"Oxford. I knew someone who went to Harvard too. Where did you go?" I say, just like my legend said (it was time to use my cover since I now looked like my cover).

"Same place. Where did you go to High School?"

"St. Bernadette's Catholic School for Girls. It had about 300 students."

"Did you have roommates?"

"Yes, Alissa and Francine."

"Hey Sammy! It's me Ali. Long time no see. How have you been?" She asked, it had been Cammie.

"We should probably get moving now, Solomon's not the type who should be kept waiting."

"Ok Sammy, let's go. I didn't recognize you."

"Same here. That's good."

When we got to the room, we find two men already there. One of them, the one with hazel eyes, tan skin, and a mob of semi-short brown curls, was wearing khaki cargo pants, a blue and white striped polo shirt, and a pair of tennis shoes. The other guy, who had a buzz cut, really pale skin, and really dark (almost black) eyes, was wearing a black short-sleeved polo shirt, black jeans, and black shoes. They both had backpacks, bluetooths in their ears and watches. The guy in black had a symbol tattooed on his arm (well, actually it was drawn on with some make-up Liz made that can't be removed unless you use a special cream or let it wear off, it was invented about ten years ago and the person who is testing its wear off time still has a very sharp star on the middle of her back). The tattoo was weird. It looked like this:

Before I could ask about it, Solomon walked in.

"You're just out of college and you all want to see the world, Nettie and Sam met at Oxford as classmates, but that grew into more and now they are engaged. They are backpacking through the world on a recently inherited fortune, from Sam's childless bachelor uncle, Sam's father's only brother, Sam an only child. You each bring along your best friend. Now, you have a plane to catch, hope to work with you again," Solomon says and opens the door, a universal sign to GET OUT!

"Which one of you is Grant?" I whisper. Mr. messy-hair waves.

"Which one of you is Sam?" I ask and hope that it's the same guy, Cammie would kinda kill me if it wasn't. Thank the bloody lord that the same guy waved. We got in a chopper (helicopter) and headed for the London City Airport.

Even though it was about ten or eleven in the morning, I slept on the plane. It was always a gift I was proud of, being able to sleep anywhere, anytime. It really helped me in Singapore once, but I can't tell you because one, it's really off subject and two, of course, it's highly classified. You can't even know about it at clearance level 4. Which of course you have if you are reading this, after the mission, I know it will become a clearance level 4 file.

* * *

**Now, I beg.  
PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!  
I don't even care if it's just, "Post again soon."**


	13. Chpt 9: Twists and Turns

**Cameron**

On the helicopter, Bex slept (of course!), that girl can sleep anywhere and at anytime. I mean seriously, it's still in the AM! She can always pull an all-night though and suffer virtually no consequences. Of course, she is sleeping next to Grant (her crush since 10th grade and now her cover fiancé) and I'm sitting next to Zach (my husband), who I have to practically despise! It isn't fair, but then again for a spy nothing is fair (except when it is). Since our covers are starting now, I wouldn't speak to "Milton" and "Milton was talking to "Sam" anyway. That left me a lot of time to think. That was until my phone rang.

"Hello, Ms. Andrews speaking," I say.

"Get the chopper back down here ASAP, hanger 13!" the unrecognizable voice on the other line orders and then hangs up. It could have been Mr. Solomon

"Welcome back, Apollo, Chameleon, Duchess, and Alpha. Where is Duchess?"

"In the chopper, asleep. Should we wake her up?"

"No, I am not in the mood to watch an unknown number of innocent agents get mercilessly injured by a sleeping woman for the sixteenth time. I just got a call from Peacock. Duchess, Apollo, and Alpha will continue on the mission."

"Ummm... what about me?"

"Yes, Chameleon will be returning to the academy."

"WHAT!? Couldn't Peacock find four substitutes?"

"Here is the phone Chameleon," Mr. Solomon sighed.

"Peacock, please don't tell me you can't find four substitutes! I know there is an extensive alumni list that cannot have already been exhausted," I exclaim into the phone.

"Nice to hear from you too, Chameleon. I can find four substitute teachers easily, but I think someone needs to talk to their offspring about their social life," Macey says.

"What's she done this time?" I sigh in the same way Mr. Solomon did just seconds ago.

"Come back to the Academy and you might find out. There is also a certain Cameron Abrams you might want to keep in check."

"Fine. I'm coming back."

"Good. Otherwise I'd threaten to call in Townsend."

"He's called off teaching spies, said that we'd shown him he doesn't have it in him."

"Really, when did he tell you that?"

"15 years ago, Hangzhou. Who are the other substitutes?"

"You'll find out when you get back."

* * *

**Please review!**


	14. Chpt 10: She's Back!

Only true difference from the original: changed some of the wording for a more flow.

* * *

**Gretchen**

I had sneaked out again and was sitting on the same bench that I had sat on 3 days ago (to escape administration's sympathetic looks, I think they are worried about Mom and Dad). I was staring at that carving again. The writing looked so familiar.

"Have I seen you before?" a familiar voice asked beside me.

"Hi Jordan," I say flatly.

"Hi Gretchen, something wrong?" he asked. He's so sweet.  
"My parents are both traveling for a while, but I'm stuck here! They've sent me here to stay with a relative I've never met. I mean they've taken me to Peru, Germany, Canada, Australia, Korea, Kenya, and a lot of other places with them. This is the first time they've left me behind, it's not fair!" (all true, except for it not being fair, I totally understand)

"Wait, how have you been to every continent on the planet? You're only like 12."

"My parents are very active in the peace corps. That's why I'm home schooled, I'm not at the same place as most 7th graders." (I'm way past that. I would be a Senior in high school.)

"Really, that's cool! I've been here my entire life, it must be fun to travel."

"As long as you don't get malaria or another disease, I know many people who got those."

"I'll probably never travel again. My family hasn't left this village for years."

"At least you don't have a family business."

"Neither do you."

"How do you know. A family business doesn't have to be local, it could just be a career."

"Sheesh, sorry."

"Don't worry."

"So are you gonna tell me what this family business is or are you going to keep me hanging?"

"Hanging," I said simply.

"You could always stay with me and go to school with me," Jordan suggested.

"I doubt my parents would agree."

"Well, will I be able to see you or is there going to be a no visitors rule?"

"There is a no visitor's rule, but I'll try to sneak out."

"I like you, you're cute."

"What? Did I hear that right?" I sputtered. Did he just call me cute? Did he just say he liked me?

"I said, that I like you, you're cute. I was too bold, wasn't I," he blushed.

"No, not at all. I'm just used to the boys that were either in the peace corps or the boys who lived in the countries I worked in teasing me."

"Can we go on a date on Friday then?"

"Ummm..." Then my cellphone rang. Talk about saved by the bell. I looked at the screen, Blaire had texted me: She's back.

"Who was that?" Jordan asked.

"My relative. I have to go."

"Well, see you Friday, right?"

"Sure."

I got to my room and into my uniform seconds before I heard a knock on the door. Blaire stuffed the civilian clothes in the closet while Molly pretended to give me help on some homework. Blaire got up and opened the door.

"Mrs. Morgan! What a surprise, pardon the mess," Blaire bubbled as my mom entered the room.

"Gretchen, may I speak to you?" my mom said. Molly, Blaire, and I glanced at each other as I walked out.  
In the hallway, Mom told me that Grandma and Tyson were coming to Roseville. Tyson will be attending 5th grade at Roseville Elementary. Great, my cover with Jordan will be blown.

"But Mom, why can't Ty come to the Academy?" I whined

"He's not old enough yet. Why? I thought you would want some distance from him your first year here."

"Well, with the Circle, I want him safe and this is the safest place I know of and couldn't he be like a ummm... I don't know, a junior member of the school."

"We'll see. I have a teacher's, meeting. Night Gretch." Mom gives me a hug.

"Night Mom," I say as I go back into my room. I close the door behind me and listen until the footsteps fade. Then I turn around to find myself nose to nose with a girl who is slightly taller than me.

"I want all details," Blaire grinned, inches away from me.

"Back off, Blair. You're breaking the 1st rule of roommate-ship: do not invade personal space without permission," Molly says with a smile and we all laugh.


	15. Chpt 11: He's Back!

**Cameron**

"Okay, Macey, what's the real reason you called me back," I demand.

"What do you mean?" Macey asked.

"You said something about offspring and social lives," I prompted

"Oh, that. I was hoping that could wait until after the meeting. It's something I'd like to talk about privately."

"Well, we are alone right now."

"Well, you talked too soon," I heard from the door and turned to see Liz walking into the office.

"Looks like we are no longer alone," Macy smirks.

A few minutes later, the rest of the teaching staff arrived (except the language teachers), the foreign language teachers (there are three) meet with Macy separately.

"Well, seeing as we are missing about half of our teaching staff, I have had to call in some substitutes. So, here they are," Macy said as two men and a lady enter the room.

"Welcome Mrs. Morgan, Mr. Harvey Moskawitz, and Mr. Joshua Abrams. Mrs. Morgan shall be teaching Culture, Mr. Moskawitz will be teaching Ancient Languages as he had before he retired, and Mr. Abrams has a surprising knowledge of other countries and will be filling in for Rebecca," Macy said lightly. I wanted to glare at her, but I couldn't exactly let down our cover in front of Josh now could I. Also, Ancient Languages is our cover for computing, so I'm assuming that we're using a cover.

"Penny, what's our history plan?" Macey went on. Penny's our History of Espionage teacher. She's a few years younger than me and is very quiet.

"7th graders are learning about Europe, 8th graders are learning about Asia, 9th graders are learning about the Middle East, 10th graders are learning about South America, 10th graders are learning about the middle east, 11th graders are learning about North America, and 12th graders are learning about modern day," Penny replies. Macey nods

"Now, Jonas, what's your PE schedule this week?" Macy asked.

"Ma'am, I was thinking that we would continue on our units. I will tell you the specifics more privately," Jonas muttered with a quick glance at Josh. I'm still trying to understand how Grant ended up teaching Computing and Jonas ended up teaching PE.

"Fine. How about you Liz, what are your plans for the upcoming week?"

"The 12th graders are doing a DNA project, the 11th graders are doing a chemistry project, the 10th graders are doing a physics project, the 9th graders are doing a biology project, the 8th graders are doing a geology project, and the 7th graders are learning the basics," Liz says with a bit too much enthusiasm. Actually, she wasn't completely lying. The 11th graders were doing a chemistry project (an analytical chemistry project), the 9th graders are doing a biology project (a microbiology project), and the 7th graders were learning "the basics" (just not the basics someone like Josh would expect). However, the 8th graders were not learning about geology (they were learning about cool spying devices), the 10th graders are actually developing a karaoke machine of some sort, and the 12th graders are developing a new type of contact that switches from day-vision to night-vision automatically.

"I don't know about this school, but aren't genetics usually taught during 8th or 9th grade?" Josh pipes up.

"He's going to learn at some point, so why not sooner than later?" Macey suggests in French. Wait, did she just say that we should tell him we are a school for spies?

"No way! Remember what happened first semester, sophomore year during our final? How someone triggered an alarm and then had to have their memory erased. The very same someone you're referencing right now. I have no idea why you hired him!" I retorted in Russian.

"His son attends this school, Cammie. He will find out eventually and it will either be through us or through his son," Macy reasons in Portages.

"How's that? Liz's parents never found out, Courtney Bauer's parents never found out, your parents never found out. How would he have found out?" I counter in Greek.

"Well, none of our parents lived within a mile of the school's perimeter nor had they found out as teenagers or any other time in their lives. It would also be extremely inconvenient to have to enter Code Red every time he entered the school. No other lessons take place," Macey pointed out in Korean. We glared at each other for a second before Josh interrupted us.

"Umm… could you two please remember that there are probably several people in this room who can't understand foreign languages and speak in English so we can all understand?" Josh asks.

"Fine," I spat in Croatian.

"Okay, civilian student entrance," Macey orders in Swedish with a smile.

"Mr. Abrams, I believe you are the only one in the room who did not understand what Ms. Morgan and Ms. McHenry just said," Mr. Moskawitz said.

"I hope so! With the exception of Jonas, Josh, and you Harvey, I was the headmistress for everyone in this room. If they can't understand each other, then I failed at my job. If Jonas can't understand them, his headmaster failed at his job and if you can't understand them, you've failed at your job for years!" my mom exclaimed.

"Don't worry Mrs. Morgan, Jonas and I are fine. We both understood what Mrs. Morgan-Goode and Headmistress McHenry were saying. We were discussing which option we would choose," Liz assured my mother.

"I didn't hear anything," Macey said

"We used sign language," Jonas said and then switched to Arabic, "I don't think we should tell him. He doesn't have clearance."

"This is my school, I will decide whether or not he knows! If he reacts badly, I will deal with it!" Macey spat in Mandarin Chinese.

"I will bring in the tea, and some forgetfulness serum, just in case," Liz started for the door after her suggestion in Farsi.

"Umm… can we communicate in a common language please, preferable English," Josh interjected.

"So, you don't know 14 different languages Josh? You will have some problems in the dining hall then. Don't speak in there unless the sign above the doors say English - American," I smirk

"Why? Aren't the students always speaking English outside of foreign language class, Cammie?"

"It's Mrs. Goode-Morgan to you, Mr. Abrams. I'll go over my lesson plan then?"

"Go ahead Cammie," Macey said (in English this time).

"Freshmen are learning the basics, Sophomores are learning about disguises, Juniors are going on a mission at the Smithsonian, and the Seniors are learning about honey-potting," I said with a smile. Inducting civilian students (well in this case a teacher), is so fun!

"Good, second semester the 8th graders will get a pre-course right? Next year 8th graders will get a full year and then Seniors will get a full-time mission each semester for their final right?" Macey checked.

"Correct," I respond. This isn't like a normal induction, but then it is a teacher.

"Missions? I don't get it. Could someone explain?" You-know-who puzzles.

"You already know, it just slipped your mind. Macey, are you sure we should do this, remind him of what he forgot?" I said.

"I already hired him."

"Well, we could … you know."

"NO!"

"Fine. Mom, if we show him the sword, he should remember everything right?"

"I don't know. We'd have to pretty much duplicate the event," my mom shrugged.

"Plan A, see if we can bring back his memory. Plan B, tell him," Macey ordered.

"You love giving me a hard time, don't you Macey," I glare at her. The memory she's thinking of means me and Josh alone in the room that holds Gillian's sword. Macey should be glad that no one has been able to perfect the looks can kill technology. It's been in progress for several decades.

* * *

So, do you guys have any suggestions for songs to put on the karaoke machine?  
Riley :-P


	16. Chpt 12: Remember?

**Josh**

I'm put in a room full of spy stuff I guess, but that can't be right. This is a prep school, my son goes to a prep school, not a school for spies. He would have told me if he was going to become a spy, right? I go to inspect the sword. I wonder how sharp it is.

"I wouldn't touch that if I were you." I froze and spun around at the sound of Cammie's voice.

"We're pretty good at keeping things protected around here," she said, inching closer.

"I remember now, You're spies!" I exclaim.

"Yes, now move your finger away from that sword! It will light your hair on fire," she says.

"How… what… My son goes here! He's a spy?" I babble and put my hands in my pockets.

"Yes, he is, however he seems more suitable for the research and development track, not the Covert Operations track," Cammie smiled.

"What the heck does that mean!?"

"It means he will most probably be in a lab somewhere looking over evidence and making cool gadgets, not sneaking around the world chasing some terrorist group or something like that," she explains.

"Why hasn't he told me?"

"Well, that would compromise our security and make you a liability that would need to be eliminated. I still cannot figure out why Macey hired you and told you about the school. You could be considered a liability now," Cammie said.

"So, do you still care about me then?" I grin. I still care about her, so I'm just wondering,

"No. I am happily married with kids," she looks me straight in the eye, her words slice like knives.

"Then why did you care about me as a liability?"

"Just because I don't want to see you in an interrogation room at Langley does not mean I still have those types of feelings for you anymore. It's not fun to sit around for hours in a blank room," she laughs, but her eyes are serious.

"Well, I bet it's just torturous for a girl as fast pace as you," I joke, but instead of laughing or even smiling, she winced and clutched her arm.

"One rule I need you to learn immediately is to _never_ use the word torture lightly around spies," she says gravely.

"Sorry. I didn't know."

"Of course you didn't. Be glad that your son will probably sit in a lab somewhere, it's so much less dangerous. I'll see you in Mrs. McHenry's office," she said and left the room.

* * *

I still need songs for the karaoke machine.


	17. Chpt 13: The Plan

Cameron

"Okay Macey, what did you want to talk about?"

"Your daughter is pulling a stunt you did in your sophomore year."

"WHAT! Which one? Falling for an Abram or sneaking out to see a boyfriend?"

"The second one."

"WHAT!"

"The name is Jordan Woods, a 7th grader at Roseville Middle School. He's never been in prison or the army, isn't a practicing attorney or a member of the CIA, never tried to buy a handgun or run for office…"

"WHAT!" I interrupt Macey.

"He's not in the system and he's a good kid, except for ditching class a lot. The operative met the subject over the summer. The operative… "

"Stop calling Gretchen the operative."

"Gretchen re-associated herself with the subject on Friday and plans to do so many more times."

"WHAT! I never thought my daughter would pull that stunt. I thought I taught her spy-civilian relationships didn't work."

"She has a thick skull, too late now."

"What do we do?"

"Easy, if she stays in this relationship until the end of a CoveOps semester, it will be her final. If not, she will be disciplined."

"Fine."

* * *

Okay, two things.

1. I need karaoke songs  
2. Should I flash forward?

If I don't get answers, I will decide on the second thing myself.


	18. Chpt 14: Civilian Love

**Gretchen**

It's Friday now and I'm sneaking out to see Jordan, again. We went to see Skyfall, Jordan really wanted to see it. I didn't mind watching a civilian's view on spies. Ironic that I'm a spy being taken to a spy movie. Completely inaccurate, but that's a good thing. The government doesn't want just anyone (Terrorists, enemy countries, etc.) knowing the truth about spies.

After the movie, we walk to the square.

"So, what do your parents do?" Jordan asked me.

"I've told you, Peace Corps," I respond with a smile.

"Really, they pay their volunteers?"

"Oh, you mean in that sense." Shoot, what am I going to say, it had to be something that would allow movement (not an office job), but I don't want to say such an outright lie, yet, so I ask, "Why? What do your parents do?"

"My mom's a counter person at the Abrams Pharmacy. My dad's a doctor and works hand in hand with Mr. Abrams."

"Which one? Aren't there two of them?"

"The senior. The younger one is going to be a teacher until his father kicks the bucket. Apparently he's a romantic or something. He spent years traveling around the world looking for someone he liked."

"Really? He seemed to know a lot about foreign in countries." (not a lie)

"So,are you going to tell me what your parents do now?"

"Why should I? I thought I Told you on Monday I was going to keep you hanging."

"You caught me."

"It's not nice to trick people you know," I joke.

"True. Where are your parents? Are you still at a relative's house?"

"No, my mom returned home and I'm living back at home. But my grandma moved in with us."

"Really, if you're no longer at that relative's house, can I walk you home?"

"I wish. I had been staying with my grandmother and I don't think you should meet her. It might end badly." (the part about meeting Grandma, not a lie at all.)

Jordan drops me off at the bench were we met. Suddenly I recognize the handwriting in the heart. It's my mom's!

When I return to my room, Blaire sits on my bed bouncing with excitement while Molly's laying on her bed, still in uniform, reading a magazine. Her uniform's going to wrinkle so much, her mother's going to kill (that's an exaggeration) her if she wears that before it's ironed.

"My mom's carved into a bench in town, it's C.S. plus J.A. in a heart peirced by an arrow," I say to my room mates.

"Wow. She must have been in love, but her initials were never C.S. How do you know it was her?" Blaire asked.

"Handwriting," I say.

"I wonder who J.A. is, it sounds familiar," Molly mumbles from behind her magazine.

"How do I tell my mom about that though, without giving away that I've been sneaking out?" I ask my room mates.

"Easy, talk to her after our first trip to town," Blaire smiles.

"Okay. When is it?"

"Tomorrow," Molly says without looking up from her issue of Espionage Today.

"How do you know?" Blaire and I ask at the same time.

"Remember who's daughter I am. Everyone else will be learning about it tomorrow at breakfast."

"But, we just started school a week ago. It's to soon to be allowed off campus," I comment suspiciously.

"Thank Cameron Abrams and his dad. They want to see people in town and Mom refuses to let Cameron go without everyone going," Molly monotones, still reading her magazine. This is why it's good to be friends with the headmisteress's daughter. You learn everything first.

After we got back from town, I went to see my mom in her office. She is behind her desk and is grading papers. From the door, I see her back, but she has mirrors in the room, so she can see behind her.

"So, Mom, in town today, I was sitting on a bench and I saw the most peculiar thing. It was a heart and arrow with some initials inside."

"Really," Mom said nonchalantly.

"Yeah. Inside the heart, it said C.S. plus J.A."

"Probably some teenager in love," Mom speculated without any reaction.

"I know, but the handwriting looked identical to yours." Now, she reacts. She stops grading papers and looks at me in the mirror. She turns around to face me.

"I knew it!" I exclaim.

"Shhh… It was a long time ago Gretchen and that relationship taught me a lesson. I was under an alias and my initials were C.S. My subject was a boy in town with the initials of J.A. I was a sophomore in highschool and I fell in love with my subject. He was a civilian, so I began to date him after the assignment was over. I would sneak out of school to see him and made up this whole life. When he found out the truth we had to break up. He was served some forgetfulness tea and I was sent to Langley for an interrogation. Gretchen, close relationships with civilians, they don't work. Trust me, after that happened, we couldn't even be friends."

"So, who was J.A.?"

"None of your concern," Mom turned back to her desk.

"I heard that Mr. Abrams traveled the world before he got married. He was searching for a long lost lover," I comment. It's just a hunch, but I don't know of anyone else who would fit the profile of a boy with the initials of J.A. and Headmistress McHenry couldn't let him know the truth about Gallagher Academy, unless he already knew or at least had known before a cup of a certain type of tea. Mom froze.

"So I guessed right? I thought it must be him because otherwise Macey couldn't hire him."

Mom crouched down, so she was at my eye level and said, "Yes, he was my first boyfriend. But I'm not the only one who has had a bad encounter with civilian relationships. They don't think like us and make the best bait for those who want to hurt us. Be smart Gretchen, don't let yourself get close with a civilian. It has a 95% chance of ending badly."

"Don't worry, I won't."

My mom looked like she either didn't believe me or wanted to tell me something, but couldn't.

* * *

So, I haven't decided whether or not I will flash forward. I will write a few chapters and tell me what your decision is along the way. It might be fun this way.


End file.
